Paige's Diary 2
by BambooShoots
Summary: Paige talks about Phobe's wedding with cole


Paige's Diary Part 2  
  
You are never going to believe what happened! It all started the other night, when we were making all the final arrangements for the wedding. Piper was cooking up a storm—she'd made the gorgeous cake for Phoebe and everything—and I was stuck with oh-so-dull task of checking the guest list again.  
  
"What's the final head count?" Called Piper. Phoebe had gone AWOL during preparations for her own wedding. She was up in her room, and I think she was either playing in her wedding dress or giving Cole a honeymoon preview. Yeesh, don't they know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? I guess that doesn't count, though, because it wasn't actually the big day yet.  
  
I told Piper how many people were attending the grand gala and she went into another frenzy of rage. She's been extra on edge all day, so it's a good thing none of my friends came over. I mean, she'd probably have blown them up! Anyhow, she was mad because she thought she'd made too much food. I assured her that people would eat it because she was a wonderful cook—I'm excellent at buttering people up—and if worst comes to worst, I can orb some of the leftovers to a homeless shelter and she'll think the wedding guests ate them.  
  
So, I finally manage to slip away before I am assigned another meaningless task, and there's Cole at the end of the hall. I'm still fairly out of sight, and he looks around for a minute. He doesn't see me, so—and this is where everything goes wrong—he shimmers. I swear it, he shimmered!  
  
I, of coarse, flip out. I yell for Phoebe and Piper, and they come running (Phoebe almost trips on her wedding dress, and looks terribly alarmed at the thought that demons might ruin her perfect day) and ask me what's wrong. I tell them, and they're really incredulous.  
  
"We stripped Cole's powers, remember?" Piper says, thinking I'm all sleep deprived and hallucinating. (If I'm sleep deprived, whose fault is that? I'm not the one who insists on counting lists all night!) But sure enough, no one can find Cole anywhere, and Phoebe swears she just saw him. So no one knows what's going on.  
  
We decided to go on with the wedding as planned. Piper says it could be that the Seer just called Cole down and used her powers to shimmer him. I didn't agree, since he knew just what he was going to do (why else would he have made sure no one was watching, albeit badly?) but I went along with it anyway since I was in major denial and just did not feel like doing the whole power of three thing at the moment.  
  
The next day we head to the church, and everything was going smoothly. I was actually starting to convince myself that Cole was normal (except, he had been acting all weird, although I attributed it to huffing glue) and Phoebe had repressed the memory entirely. She was really happy, and I was starting to get worried that she was going all Bewitched again, but fortunately it was just bride-glow. (Doesn't that just sound like some sort of new Play-doh thing?)  
  
We even got to that part where Phoebe walks down the aisle. She was halfway down, and she looked really pretty, and I was up there in my (god- awful) bridesmaid's gown with Piper by my side as matron of honor, when things started to go down hill.  
  
A demon shimmers in behind Phoebe, and hurls an energy ball at her. Since she wasn't Bewitched she didn't get blown up, she just hit the deck. Then, Cole makes his own energy ball (I was right! I was right!) and hurls it at the demon. The demon blows all up, and we're just standing there staring at Cole. He looks around a few times, then shimmers away. Poor Phoebe started to cry. I can't really blame her, I mean, she just found out her almost-husband was lying to her for who knows how long.  
  
We went back to the manor to figure out what to do. Phoebe is really pissed off, but she doesn't want to kill Cole. So she composes a spell to bring him to the manor, and then we can strip his powers again. Piper whips up the potion, and we do the whole synchronized spell saying thing.  
  
Cole pops up in the middle of the attic, looking dazed as if he'd just been fighting with himself. It turns out, he has been. We threw the potion and made sure Cole was good again (he can touch the book... small comfort) and then Cole told us what happened. When the Seer made him take on the Source's powers, she didn't tell him he'd become the Source. It was just too strong for him, and by the time he would've told Phoebe it had taken over. She was still furious, so Cole is not in the house anymore. I don't know if they'll ever get married now. And Piper's saying we have to vanquish the Seer tomorrow. I hope this can wait a while, if I take any more time off I'm going to get fired from my job.  
  
Everything did end up semi-okay. I'm starting to wonder about the whole getting-a-guy thing. Do I really want to bring someone else into this mess? My life is so weird... 


End file.
